


Him

by nolu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hehehe, during that bit when the gaang left kyoshi island, like literally so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: a real short bit of suki pov thoughts after sokka and the gaang left kyoshi island after they first met.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue-drarry-drarry-blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue-drarry-drarry-blue).



She felt odd without him. Without his unmatched enthusiasm, the island felt plain. Boring, even. Her home felt different now. She had only known him for a few days, but something in her lingered. Nothing felt the same. This outsider had changed her soul, and she could not say why. She missed his bad yet somehow hilarious jokes. His rather interesting poetry. She missed being able to knock him on the head. She audibly gasped, somewhat in horror, somewhat in shock. She missed _him._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that’s super short lolll but hopefully you enjoyed!! from a mini ask bait i did on tumblr (@emiikas). leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed?


End file.
